Basic research: The objectives of this research are: To investigate the biological and immunological properties of human gonadotropins; to establish specificity of radioimmunoassays for FSH and LH and their subunits obtained from human and animal sources, and the application of these assays to the study of the physiological factors concerned with the regulation of gonadotropin secretion; to establish patterns of FSH, LH and steroid hormones in various conditions of ovarian and testicular disorders as well as in normal subjects. Clinical research: To establish the role played by gonadotropins of human urinary and pituitary origin on ovarian function and in the initation and maintenance of spermatogenesis and spermiogenesis.